


Waterfall

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Love, M/M, Singing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Simon was having the worst day ever. It was Valentines day. Which meant, as usual, that everyone around him was being showered in roses, chocolates, and love. Simon wasn’t greedy. He didn’t care about the roses or the chocolates. All he wanted was love. Affection. And not just from anyone. He wanted a certain Latinos affection.





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Waterfall by Stargate ft. P!nk & Sia. I've always wanted to include this song in a story. It's so romantic. I LOVE IT. Go check it out!!

Simon was having the worst day ever. It was Valentines day. Which meant, as usual, that everyone around him was being showered in roses, chocolates, and _love._ Simon wasn’t greedy. He didn’t care about the roses or the chocolates. All he wanted was love. Affection.

 

And not just from anyone. He wanted a certain Latinos affection. Raphael and Simon had been best friends since they met in the 3rd grade. Clary never really liked Raphael because of his snarky behavior but she never told Simon to stay away. Even she knew Simon was smitten.

 

Simon felt himself fall for Raphael harder over the years. With every sleep over. Every argument. Ever make up. Every smile. Every stolen glance. Raphael had Simon’s heart in his hand before he even realized. Now they were sophomores in high school and not a thing had changed. Until…

 

Last summer Raphael had told Simon, as they laid together in the Latinos bed, during a sleep over that he had a crush on someone. Simon had felt his heart sink in his chest, but he put on his brightest smile and asked who it was. Raphael had refused to give a name, but the Latino confessed that his love was a boy. Simon had felt his heart burn. He had thought the one thing that would keep him and Raphael apart would be the Latinos faith, but Raphael admitted he liked another boy.

 

Over the next few months leading up to today Raphael had told Simon all about the boy he was head over heels for. Apparently, he had a smile so bright that it could rival the sun. He had skin so soft that the finest silk couldn’t compete. His laugh was so beautiful that no symphony could compare. With every confession Raphael shared Simon felt his heart crack a little every time. Raphael had told Simon last week that he would confess his feelings to his crush on Valentines Day.

 

So, Simon sat in his desk doodling in his book instead of paying attention. He was waiting for the final nail in coffin. Once Raphael would confess his love for another Simon’s heart would shatter. Simon was shaken out of his thoughts by Clary snapping her fingers in his face.

 

“Earth to Simon!”

 

Simon stuttered out, “Who? What? Hi!”

 

Clary giggled, “The bell rang Si. It’s lunch time.”

 

Simon packed his bag as he spoke, “I haven’t seen him all day… he’s probably too busy with the guy he’s head over heels for.”

 

Clary gave Simon a small smile, “I highly doubt that. Now come on!”

 

Clary dragged Simon out the classroom, but she took him away from the cafeteria. Simon scrunched his eyebrows, “Clary the cafeteria is over there. Where are yo- ahhh!” Simon yelped as Clary opened the auditorium doors and pushed Simon in before closing the door. Simon tried to push the door open, but he couldn’t get it open, “Clary Fray what are you doing!!”

 

The sound of a throat clearing caused Simon to turn around. Raphael was sitting on a stool on the auditorium stage with a guitar in his lap. There were rose petals surrounding him, and a spotlight shining down on him. Simon was about to speak up, but his words got caught in his throat as Raphael began to strum his guitar and sing. Raphael’s beautiful deep voice echoed through the auditorium.

 

_I'm in your waterfall_  
_I'm in your waterfall_  
_I'm in your waterfall_

Simon was mesmerized as he started slowly walking down the ramp in the auditorium towards the stage.

_Oh, I'm in the jungle now  
You've been seeking, I've been hiding out_

Simon can feel the goosebumps all over his body.

  
_Use your love, it scares me so deep down_  
_You may find me, 'cause my heart beats loud, so loud_

Simon’s heart began to beat out of his chest.

  
_It beats fast, in the places where you touched me last_  
_I can feel the burn my skin, it asks_  
_But the return of your beloved hands, hands_

Simon can feel the tears building up in his eyes as he walked up the stage stairs. Raphael turned to face Simon.

_I've lost control_  
_I paddle, but you're too strong_  
_But I gotta trust your flow_  
_'Cause boy, I'm in your waterfall (waterfall)_

Raphael gets up off his stool as Simon stands under the spot light with him.

  
_Oh, I've lost control_  
_And babe, it's a relief to know_  
_I got you keeping me afloat_  
_When I'm in your waterfall_

Raphael puts his guitar down before he grabs Simon by the waist.

 

_I'm in your waterfall_   
_I'm in your waterfall_   
_I'm in your waterfall_   
_I'm in your waterfall_

 

Raphael places a soft kiss on Simon forehead before continuing.  

 

_I'm in your waterfall_   
_I'm in your waterfall_   
_I'm in your waterfall_   
_I'm in your waterfall_

 

Gently stroked Simon’s cheek wiping away the tear that had escaped Simon’s eyes.

_Baby, you're my oxygen_  
_When I cannot find my way on earth_  
_You know I can be when I hold on_  
_Even when the rapid's strong_

Raphael cupped Simon’s face with both of his hands and looked him directly in the eyes as he continued to sing.

 

_I've lost control_  
_I paddle, but you're too strong_  
_But I gotta trust your flow_  
_'Cause babe, I'm in your waterfall (waterfall)_  
_But I've lost control_  
_And babe, it's a relief to know_  
_I got you keeping me afloat_  
_When I'm in your waterfall_

Simon was breathless. He was shaking. His breath was hitching.

_I'm in your waterfall_  
_I'm in your waterfall_  
_I'm in your waterfall_  
_I'm in your waterfall_

Raphael cupped Simon’s cheek. Simon closed his eyes as the tears he was holding back flowed down his cheeks. Simon couldn’t believe this was happening, it felt like a dream. Raphael pulled Simon’s face towards his gently. Their lips met in a soft, chaste, kiss. There was so much in that kiss. A confession. A declaration. A promise. Of _love_.


End file.
